Veterinary services are traditionally provided to animals at a veterinarian's office or other veterinary facility. Typically, an animal's owner contacts his/her veterinary provider when the animal requires some type of veterinary assistance. The veterinary provider then sets an appointment time and date for the animal to see the veterinary provider. Many times, the time and date of the appointment is inconvenient for the animal's owner. Furthermore, the user or user seeking veterinary assistance desires or needs immediate veterinary assistance, thus cannot wait for the time and date set by the veterinary provider. In such situations, the animal goes to the emergency room of an animal hospital.
The costs associated with visiting a veterinary provider can be costly depending on the type of insurance, if any, the user carries. When an animal visits the emergency room of an animal hospital, the veterinary costs can be substantially higher and insurance coverage may be limited to various types of visits. Insurance coverage and cost of the visit may also vary depending on the animal hospital or clinic.
In many communities, clients are not readily available, thus limiting the number of veterinary providers. The animal must either visit a distant veterinary provider or go to a distant animal hospital.
In view of the current state of veterinary services, there is a need for providing veterinary services in a more convenient, timely and cost-effective manner.